The disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a memory system, a method of operating the non-volatile memory device, and a method of operating the memory system.
Memory devices may be used to store data and be categorized as either volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used for portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.